


The Feeling of Being Alone in the Woods

by Siriface



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriface/pseuds/Siriface
Summary: A Dark Retelling of Little Red Riding Hood





	The Feeling of Being Alone in the Woods

 

She marveled at its vastness. Thick, damp branches creaked and swayed, dripping swirls of leaves over her. Pitch shadows darkened the woods. It was a darkness that crept with whispers, shifts, madness, and fear.

 

Her hood of red captured the little heat that remained within her.

 

"Aawooo!"

 

Shivers chased through her. Breath sharp and dry in her throat, she sped forward away from the offensive threat of attack. Safety was scarce. Hope was stripped from her as the wolf sauntered towards her.

 

What big eyes he had. His stare was chilling and oppressive, with the body-binding effect that was impossible to escape. Feral teeth flashed. Teeth smiling excitedly at the coming contact to flesh.

 

Little Red whimpered at her foreseen future, squeezing her eyes closed. The wolf had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd share. This was actually an assignment I did in high school. We were working on the balance between short and long sentences. Also, we were supposed to start each sentence with a different word.


End file.
